Zoey's Pokestory!
by Daimonas
Summary: Zoey was happy with Littleroot but wanted more... Little did she know her day was about to get a whole lot interesting! MATURE VIEWERS ONLY! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, PLEASE LEAVE!


**Authors note: Hey guys and girls! This is my first time writing a lemon, and while I have wrote a few pieces in the past, none have been of this nature or length. Depending on how this turns out, I will decide to write more. This will be mainly a girlxpokemon, girlxguy story based off of the Pokemon Ruby game; the original one. I don't own any of Pokemon nor am I doing this for profit. I take no credit for Pokemon at all; so without anything further, lets get to the story!**

* * *

 **"Hey Zoey, Brendan came by looking for you!" My mom yelled up the stairs of our two story house. I shook my head and sighed while I stared at my laptop screen that had a porn site on display, all that boy ever wanted was to tit-fuck my boobs then leave and go catch pokemon for his dad's research. I wasn't complaining though since I got a decent amount of cock now and then, and he was really the only boy still here my age since all the other boys left on their adventures. " Okay mom! Thanks for letting me know!" I looked down to where my left hand was between my legs, I slowly slid my middle finger into my tight hole and muffled a moan. Brendan could wait just a little while longer while I finish up here, plus it's not like I ever get to finish when I'm with him so why not finish now? I quickly started pushing and pulling my middle finger out of my wet pussy while I looked back at my laptop and clicked on a picture of a very hot and sexy girl with curves that made me wetter just by looking at them. As I added another finger into my now soaking hole, I couldn't help but stare at the girl's tight lucious ass that was spread apart by her own hands and showed off her tight asshole and smooth pussy. While I dreamed about eating her out and squeezing that ass, I could feel myself getting closer to climax as I scrolled down on the webpage to find another picture of the girl with her spreading her perfect lips apart for all to see. Now seeing this extremely sexy picture made me pump my fingers in and out of my pussy roughly before pulling out my fingers and squirting my juices onto the floor as I let myself moan quietly in pleasure. "Damn, I haven't squirted that much since a wild zigzagoon ate me out." I said to myself outloud as I stared at the puddle of my juices on the floor while listening to my panting. After waiting a couple minutes to regain most of my breath, I got up and grabbed a used shirt and mopped up my juices then tossed it in my green laundry hamper while walking over to my closet and picking out my normal outfit. I began putting on my pink bra and matching panties then using one hand to pull up my soft leggings that complemented my ass extremely well, while I used my other hand to slip into a bright pink tank top. I ran my hand over my body, from my tits to my thighs before bringing my hand behind me and slapping my ass. "Dressed to perfection Zoey, as always" I said to myself and smiled before I slipped on my shoes and pulled my bright brown hair back into a ponytail. When I came down the stairs, I noticed mom doing the dishes so I just walked out and decided to go near route 101 when I saw a little boy standing at the path and looking out, so I walked over to him. "Hey, what are you doing so close to route 101?" I asked gently "I can hear someone shouting down the road here. What should I do? What should we do? Somebody has to go help..." He said in a nervous voice so I said I would go check it out and for him not to worry. I smiled at him before walking down the path when a deep voice yelled at me causing me to jump in surprise. "H-help me!" I watched as a big guy ran in circles while a poochyena chased him, It probably would have been funny if not for the panic in the guys voice and the growls from the poochyena. "Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my bag! There's a pokeball!" I quickly ran over to the bag and yanked it open, grabbed the first pokeball I could see and through it in the air and a red light came out and out stood a mudkip. I knew a little bit about pokemon battle so I ordered the mudkip to attack and watched as it ran foreward and tackled the poochyena, knocking it over in the grass, however it quickly got back up and tackled the mudkip. Although the poochyena did hit the mudkip, mudkip seemed to be hardly hurt where as the poochyena looked extremely tired already so I used this to my advantage and told the mudkip to use tackle one more time! The mudkip rushed forward and slammed its head into the side of poochyena and the poochyena quickly fainted, so I let out a cheer and smiled wide since I just won my first pokemon battle, even though it wasn't with my own pokemon. I now recognized the large man, he was Professor Birch! "Whew... I was in the tall grass studying wild pokemon when I was jumped. You saved me! Thanks a lot! Oh? Hi, you're Zoey! This is not the place to chat, so come by my pokemon lab later, okay?" Professor Birch rushed off grabbing his bag before I could even say a single word! All I could think was how this grass isn't even that tall, but if he thinks so then that's fine. I looked around and saw the mudkip staring up at me like it didn't know why the professor had left it so I bent down and pet its head gently "Yeah, he did run off fast didn't he?" I sat down and looked at the pokemon thinking how cool it was when all of a sudden the mudkip tackles me, knocking me over as the pokemon nudge and pawed at my tanktop and bra till my boobs were exposed. Meanwhile I was dazed and trying to regain my breath from getting all my air knocked out of me when I felt the mudkip bite down on one of my nipples and start sucking. I gasped loudly and was so stuned that I didn't know what to do as I felt slight pain from the bite but then realized the sucking was starting to feel good. " No no mudkip! You can't do this!" I said to the mudkip while bringing up my hands to try and push the mudkip off but stopped suddenly when the pokemon growled at me causing me to feel intimidated so I quickly put my hands back down and just go along with this. After ten minutes of the mudkip switching between nipples to suck on and me moaning softly, I started feeling something poke me in my stomach so I leaned my head over and saw mudkips dick starting to grow. At first I was unsure what to do since mudkip would probably attack if I tried to disturb him so I concluded that I should just keep laying down and wait this out; however mudkip seemed to have other plans. The mudkip stopped sucking on one of my nipples and walked ontop of me till he was face to face with me which made me nervous "Kip! kip kip mudkip!" I tilted my head confused then feigned a smile "I don't know what you said. I don't know what yo-" It happened so fast that I didn't even realize what happened till I felt something in my mouth. Mudkip had waited for me to speak then quickly scooted up and shoved his dick into my mouth mid sentace and began thrusting quickly. I gurgled and choked a bit as the mudkip kept throat fucking me with his dick, which wasn't as big a teenage human, but large for a mudkip. I thought about how it tasted as I sucked on it and realized that I was begining to like the taste, when suddenly the mudkip sped up and fucked my mouth faster causing my spit to go all over his dick and the sides of my mouth. This was not how I thought my day was going to go and as I kept getting face fucked with mudkips cock, I barely had time to brace myself as I heard the mudkip say "mudkip mud KIP!" Then a large amount of watery and salty cum shot into my mouth and down my throat. I choked on how much cum there was but mudkips dick kept me from spitting it out so I uncomfortably swallowed all of the cum, which didn't taste bad, there was just a lot of it. When mudkip didn't get off me after cumming, I started getting worried he would never get off but then I realized that he wanted me to clean his dick! I began sucking on his cock and twisting my tongue all over it to clean off all the cum and spit, then when I was done, mudkip finally got off me which allowed me to sit up. "Good grief, that was insane!" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at mudkip who was walking back to his pokeball, he gave me one last look like he had claimed his bitch then nudge the pokeball and zapped back inside leaving me sitting there with my tits out still and completely dazed. Finally after a couple minutes I got up and grabbed mudkips pokeball and bite my lower lip " That was a bit rude you know!" I made the pokeball small and slid it into my pocket before fumbling with my tits and managing to get them back inside my bra and tank top, then I took a deep breath and started heading to Professor Birch's lab. When I arrived at the pokemon lab and went inside to talk to Professor Birch, he waved and waited for me to walk over " So, Zoey. I've heard that you don't have your own pokemon yet. But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with amazing skill! Oh yes, as thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the pokemon you used earlier. While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that mudkip?" I pulled out the pokeball and stared at it thinking of a nickname that I could give it and decided on one that I liked, Smutty. The professor frowned in confusion to this name but shrugged it off and smiled "If you work at pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good trainer. My kid, brendan, is out on route 103 studying pokemon. It might not be a bad idea if you go see him, what do you think? I know it would make Brendan happy." I said sure thing and smiled knowing I could make Brendan real happy in a way his dad would never know about. I said goodbye and walked out of the door and stood infront of the path to route 101 and pumped my fist, I finally was on my own and I had my own pokemon, things were going pretty good!**

* * *

 **Hey once again guys! Let me know how I did! As always, Have fun and take it easy!**


End file.
